


透一下

by xixuZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixuZ/pseuds/xixuZ
Relationships: gongtian
Kudos: 2





	透一下

该禁的都禁  
上升不🉑

吃饭的时候高天亮不小心打翻了水杯。金贡正巧就在身边，反射性地拿纸去擦，只不过这水正好泼在了大腿的位置，擦着擦着水痕扩散了不说，两人都有些上头。高天亮借口换裤子就提前离席了，金贡也就跟了上去。  
进了门儿高天亮就贴上来了，上单爸爸反手关上门，任由小孩儿在自己身上乱蹭。  
“外面雨好大，哥哥那里大不大？”高天亮习惯性地调侃，完全没注意到自家上单暗下来的眸光。  
他用力将在脖颈处乱蹭的小孩儿抱起，一把将人摔在床上。  
高天亮丝毫没有因为这一摔生气，反而被上单这难得的架势迷得七荤八素，从床上爬起来，跪在男人双腿前，用自己的侧脸去蹭男人的裆部，一边蹭一边呻吟。

小孩儿迷恋的闻那里的味道，隔着队服裤子 他似满足的哼叫一声，然后仰着头，吐着热气的嘴唇碰了碰那鼓起的部分。

他冲着上单爸爸勾人一笑，伸出舌头开始舔着着男人的胯下，深色的布料逐渐濡湿，分量十足的性器逐渐勃起。

金贡低头看着小孩一面摸着自己的阴茎，一面卖舔弄。他眼角通红一片，眸光莹莹闪烁，一边舔弄一边发出诱人的喘息声。

裸露在外面的肌肤泛着淫乱的红，高天亮空出一只手扯了扯衣领，他太瘦了，衣服直接扯下来露出左侧的乳头，让人移不开眼。

金贡的裆部在口水的滋润下已经湿漉一片，小打野轻轻地一笑，说：“好哥哥让我看看？”  
金贡没说话，却突然擒住小孩儿的胳膊，猛然发力，将人压倒在床上。

高天亮手臂被拉开在头顶，双腿被迫分开，被牢牢的禁锢住。即使如此，他依旧在挑逗上单爸爸，他伸出舌头像猫一样舔弄着上方人的下巴，把自己的津液沾在男人的脸上。

“哥哥……操我啊…，痒……”

他扭动着自己的身体，扬起脖子贴上去，下一秒，四片嘴唇便密切地贴合在一起。

高天亮在男人怀中激动的扭摆着，他张着嘴巴，顺从地承受着男人的侵占，口水和呻吟不断泄露出来。

意乱情迷中，金贡挺着腰，粗长的性器轻而易举的滑进小打野的股间，激烈的摩擦着他的会阴。性器的前端很大，轻松地挤开厚实的肉瓣去顶撞撞小打野的穴口。

小打野细长的双腿环住男人的腰，脚趾刺激地蜷缩起来。  
“哥哥…操我啊”，小打野一遍一遍地恳求，穴里瘙难耐，单单是顶弄穴口已经不满足了。

上单不轻不重的啃咬着小孩儿的耳朵，快速挤出润滑剂剂，涂抹在小孩儿的穴口：“马上。”

小打野口干舌燥，搂住男人的脖子，任由股间的手指在穴内探索。渐渐的，里面越来越湿软。

小穴饥渴的像一张贪吃的小嘴，一张一合，吞吐着男人的手指，透明的液体缓缓的滴落下来。

金贡将小打野的下身往自己这边靠，下一秒便狠狠的将自己的阴茎撞进那个流着淫水的小洞中。

“啊！”  
小打野扬着头，张大嘴，却丝毫发不一声音。

金贡绷着用力向里凿，一边凿一边亲吻着小孩儿的脸，问：“爽吗？”

小打野已经被操的魂都飞了，只知的道盘住男人的腰，不住呻吟。穴口紧密的褶被完全撑开，服帖的裹住根部，绵密的白沫越打越多，覆了厚厚地一层。

金贡脸上没有什么表情，只是额上青绷起，一味地撞击。他一把将人抱起，让小打野完全坐在他的怀里，反而进得更深  
“啊！哥哥……好大！要不行了！真的嗯……”

小打野尖叫着，弓起的身子突然一抖，穴口剧烈收缩，白精射在上单爸爸的肚子上。

小打野还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，上单爸爸却已经忍不住地继续大开大合，抓住他的臀瓣往两边掰，阴茎直向更深处顶弄。抽插一直在继续，小打野就像被玩坏的娃娃，缠在男人身上断断续续地呻吟。


End file.
